the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Throne Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Force Punch = Throne can encase his fists in an energy field, granting a powerful, hammer-like blow to any punches he makes. -Resistant to Electricity = Throne is resistant to damage from electricity. -Lightning Bolt = Throne can zap a target nearby with a bolt of lightning. 2ND DEGREE -Bio-Charge = By expending Kenosis, a Throne can increase his own physical strength and toughness. -Nitro = Throne can grasp or touch an object and charge it with an explosive energy, causing the target object to become an explosive. -Energy Whip = Throne can summon to himself either one or two whips formed from roiling energies which emerge from the Adept's own hand(s). Throne can use this whips to deal damage like any other whip, he can shorten or lengthen them at will, and he can channel energy-based powers like Lightning Bolt or Fireball through them. 3RD DEGREE -Kenosis Generator = By spending some time in prayer, a Throne can generate extra amounts of Kenosis. -Microwave = Throne can touch something and instantly fill it with molecular heat, causing it to shoot up towards its boiling point. -Super Jump = Throne can supercharge his own jumps, allowing him to leap greater distances and to do so more quickly. 4TH DEGREE -Blast Wave = Throne can unleash a blast wave about the size of a person, knocking over people and objects. -Illuminence = Throne can light himself up, producing a burst of photons which blinds everyone in a burst of bright, hot light. -Blast Radius = Throne can fire a bright blue lightning-ball that, upon impact, cascades outward in an electrical pulse that stuns and deals minor damage to all who get caught in its wake. 5TH DEGREE -Boom = Throne can let loose with a powerful thunderclap that deafens and stuns all around him. -Magma = Throne can super heat the earth beneath him, causing it to melt and reduce to its primordial state of molten, raw materials. -Fireball = Throne can launch a huge fireball from his hand towards an opponent. 6TH DEGREE -Supercharge = Throne can establish a link with another Adept nearby and feed him power, causing the other Adept to go up one Degree temporarily. -Relentless Pursuit = A Throne can supercharge his musculature, enhancing his speed and endurance which guarantees fleeing enemies won't get very far. -Freezing = Throne can suck all of the molecular heat from an object or area through touch, causing its temperature to plummet to freezing. 7TH DEGREE -Sustained Lightning Bolt = Throne can not only zap a target with lightning but can maintain a prolonged electric arc, dealing further and extensive damage to a target. -Gravity Storm = Throne can do one of two things with this power: he can either drastically increase the gravity in a nearby locale, thereby pinning or even crushing things; or he can negate gravity in a nearby locale and cause things to lose all friction and touch off into the air. -Spontaneous Combustion = Upgrade to Microwave, this power allows a Throne to cause a foe with organic tissue to burst into flame even from a distance. 8TH DEGREE -Greater Blast Wave = Upgrade to Blast Wave, Throne can unleash a larger blast wave that knocks out the sides of buildings and sends cars rolling end-over-end. -Sustained Assault = Throne can let loose with a series of low-level but persistent energy-attacks, keeping an opponent off balance and forcing them back. -Antimatter = Throne can generate antimatter which destroys anything it touches, effectively working like the Destroy specific power employed by Destroyer Adepts. 9TH DEGREE -Vaporize = Throne can stop for a moment to build up a supercharge energy blast that will probably partially if not totally vaporize a target on contact! 10TH DEGREE -Artillery = Throne can launch huge plasma-missiles through the air, these plasma-missile explode with the force and power of artillery shells when they land. 11TH DEGREE -Lightning Storm = Upgrade to Sustained Lightning Bolt = Throne can target multiple foes, he can even cause the lightning to pout down and strike opponents from the sky. -Pulse = Throne can channel waves of energy pulses through their legs and into the ground, blasting those around them with a series of relentless blasts that knock them off their feet and deal electrical burns. 12TH DEGREE -Extreme Blast Wave = Upgrade to Greater Blast Wave, Throne can now unleash a tsunami of a blast wave, even in all directions, knocking out buildings, vaporizing trees and leveling entire city blocks. 13TH DEGREE -Overwhelm = If an enemy target engages the Throne with supernatural power or energy-based attack, the Throne can up the ante and fire back by supercharging the energy and sending it back towards the shooter. 14TH DEGREE -Hurricane = Throne can supercharge the ambient atmosphere with various types of energy, circling them around himself until they form a cyclone, which quickly turns into a tornado, and will eventually grow into a full blown localized hurricane unless someone stops the Throne. 15TH DEGREE -Almighty God =Throne can control any type of ambient energies, reshaping the landscape itself through manipulation of gravity and molecular bonds.